


Monster Hunter: This isn't a Game

by AzuzelMasteroftheForge



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuzelMasteroftheForge/pseuds/AzuzelMasteroftheForge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 13th was the day that creatures from the video game Monster Hunter began appearing in our world.  In addition, those who have played the game now find themselves as the characters they created.  Now a small guild comprised of Hunters must try to help humanity adjust to this new world of man and monster.  With armor and weapons forged from the monsters, they must protect all they hold dear if they want to survive.  And with the threat of an unknown group having a keen interest in the monsters, this is definitely a task that is easier said then done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Hunter: This isn't a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know I'm still due for some much needed updates for my SAO story, but this one came to mind and I just HAD to start working on this. Now, this is the first story I'm writing without any real inspiration outside the Monster Hunter games themselves, so please bare with me. Like with my other story, please don't be a stranger and let me know if there is anything you see that needs fixing, as I'm sure that there will be plenty of that. In addition, please let me know of any ideas or OCs you'd like to see in the story. Just make sure that they are not too inappropriate, though. Keep in mind that even though this is rated Teen and Up, there is the possibility of children reading this, so try to keep things age appropriate, okay? In addition, I'm all for including OC monsters as well, so make sure to send a request and their description if you want them to be in the story, as well as a picture of their appearance if at all possible. And now, on with the show!

**Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Beep!**

A form shifted under the covers as the alarm on the window sill next to the bed.  A muffled groan came from the sleeping form under the bed sheets as it tried to return to the land of dreams.  Tried is the key word.

**Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Beep!**

"Ugh," the young man grunted as he slowly reached out his hand, trying to find the object that cruelly denied him the sleep he desired.  After fumbling around, his hand found the hated object and smashed down on the alarm, effectively shutting it up.  However, not even five seconds later, the evil appliance once again went of; only this time, it was louder.

**BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!  BEE-**

"Shut up already!" the teen yelled as he shot out of bed and stood over the alarm.  With another slam, the cursed machine finally fell silent as it finally processed that it was meant to stop.  Samuel Taylor stared at the alarm with a heated glare, daring it to start beeping again.  After a minute of silence, he breathed out a sigh in relief.

Samuel was a fairly normal looking guy with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a light build.  The only real noticeable thing about him was his height.  At 6'4", he was the tallest member of his family, his father coming in second at 5'8".  Not that it bugged any of them, though.  In reality, he was the only one to really be bugged by his size, as he was tired of everyone looking up to him to talk.  Aside from that, though, you could say that he led a somewhat normal life.

Currently, though, he was still glaring at his alarm clock, wondering what had possessed him to bring the stupid thing with him.

"About time you woke up," a voice said in amusement from behind.  Samuel spun around to see a young woman leaning in the doorway to his bedroom, a smirk barely visible on her face.  She was a tall girl at 5'10", slim with a light build, had shining grey eyes, and long black hair tied up in a ponytail that hung down to her knees. 

This was Abigail Lastar, one of Samuel's childhood friends, across the hall neighbor, and, surprisingly, his girlfriend.  The young man was still trying to figure out why she even agreed to go out with him in the first place, since she was not always one to show emotions and was very introverted.  In fact, she only ever talked to their friends and their families, and that was usually only a few sentences.

That didn't stop the young woman from agreeing to date Samuel, though.  Quite the opposite, actually.  Out of everyone she knew, he was the only one who truly accepted her lifestyle with open arms; which says a lot since their friends were comfortable with her silence as well.  Him accepting her for who she was was what had drawn her to him; not that she'd say that to him anytime soon.  He was the only one she talked to the most, after all.  And that's saying a **lot**.

"What do you mean about time?" Samuel asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  "Today's a Saturday right?" She nodded in confirmation.  "Then **why** do I have this frickin' clock set for 8 am when I always sleep till 9?"

Abigail just looked at him with an elegantly raised eyebrow.  She then gestured with her eyes to the calendar hanging on the wall over the front of his bed.  Her boyfriend turned his attention to it, and widened his eyes when he realized what day it was.

"Shoot!" he cried in horror as he remembered, "It's Elder Dragon Take Down Weekend!"  In a flash, he had torn open his dresser, grabbed some clothes, and was out the door and through the hallway and into the restroom.  His girlfriend just watched all this with a feint smile.

A chuckle came from behind her.  "Ya know," a voice said in mirth, "If you had left him, he would have found out on his own."

Abigail turned her head and saw a tall young man at 6'7" with brown hair, green eyes, and a medium build with his arms crossed in amusement.  "Would've taken too long," she stated flatly with a shrug.

The lad chuckled in response.  Gareth Thompson was Samuel's best friend and the one he shared their apartment with.  Out of all their friends, he new Samuel and Abigail the longest, as he had known them when they were all kids together.  As such, he had accepted the young woman's silent attitude and was one of the only few to know the reason why she was that way.

He was also a failure when it comes to women.  Seriously, every time he sees a cute girl, he instantly tries to woe her, usually failing miserably.  In spite of this, though, he held on the the belief that somewhere, there was a girl who was waiting for him.  At least, that's what he believed.  Everyone else thought otherwise.

"Guess you're right," he said with a smirk.  "If I know Samuel, he'd of taken ten to thirty minutes to remember what today is."  He shook his head with a sigh.  "I swear," he said as he rolled his eyes, "He'd forget his own birthday if it weren't for us and his parents."

Abigail just nodded as she went to prepare breakfast.  With a big day ahead, they needed all the sustenance they could get.

For you see, they and their friends would be spending countless hours over the entire weekend playing _Monster Hunter Generations_.  She had already packed snacks for when they reached the mall.  Gareth worked at the Gamestop there, and had permission to hold events like this in the game room located at the back of the video game store.

Weekends like this were fairly common, and usually most of the gang's homes were unavailable to hold the gaming events, so the game room was the perfect place.  Not only that, but they had permission to spend the night there, provided they not make any trouble and remain in the game room at all times unless they needed to use the restroom or went to get food.  So far, they have not had a single incident in the two years they had been doing their gaming events, and they would prefer to keep it that way.

 Little did they know that that record would not last for much longer...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urp!" Gareth gagged as he exited the van, falling to his hands and knees.  "...Ya know we could've walked, right?  Why'd we have to get here by **car** of all things?"

The trio were currently in the parking lot of the mall, and were now waiting for the older teen to recuperate from his car sickness.  No matter which model he's in, Gareth will always get sick without fail; which is kind of strange considering he can ride a motorcycle, a plane, a train, and a boat without any problems. It's just something about the four wheeled vehicles that his stomach just can't seem to handle.

"Hey, don't go blaming us, now," Samuel said sternly, "You're the one who wanted to get here as soon as the mall opened." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Why you haven't bought that motorcycle you keep staring at in the dealership is beyond me."

"Told you....I don't have a girl yet," Gareth groaned.  His two childhood friends sighed in frustration.  He stubbornly held to the belief that he didn't need a ride of his own until he finally had a girlfriend to take her on dates with.  And at the rate he was going, he was probably going to die alone and without a means of transportation to call his own.  Not that they'd say that to his face, of course; he'd have curled up on the ground in a fetal position and cried in an almost anime-like style.  Which is kinda scary really, since anime is not real.

 "Whatever," Samuel said dismissively  as he looked around the parking lot for the rest of the gang. They had agreed to meet up in that exact spot.  So far, it seemed like the trio were the only ones currently there.

"There you are!" a young male voice said as a young teen ran up to them with a large grin on his face.  Brandon Jefferson was Samuel's thirteen year-old cousin, and was the youngest of the gang.  He was pretty short, only 5' exactly, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and had a brown backpack swung over his left shoulder.  "I was wondering when you guys would get here," he said, his grin still prominent on his face.

 "How long have you been waiting?" Samuel asked in curiosity.  From the way he said it, it sounded like his young cousin had been here for a while now.

"Only two minutes," he replied with an innocent shrug, "You know how I am with deadlines."  It was true.  Brandon always did like to get things done early, whether they be his schoolwork or getting to places.  Luckily he lived only two blocks away from the mall, so he was able to leave at any time he wanted, making it easier to be on time for game events.

This was because of his habit of being a perfectionist.  If even one thing was out of place, he'd instantly freak out and try to "fix" the problem.  It didn't help that he also had the temper of (in gaming terms) a raging Rathalos.  Luckily, he wasn't one to let his anger get in the way of important things, such as the gang's game weekends.  If he did, then he'd have to not participate, as he tends to forget what he is doing once he goes on one of his signature rants, which usually leads to him dying when he's needed the most.

 "Don't we ever," Samuel chuckled.  He looked around as he asked, "Have you seen the twins by any chance?"

"Not yet," Brandon said with a shrug.  "Knowing them, though, Carly is most likely dragging Carl here as we spea-"

"There you guys are!" a brash female voice almost shouted.  The four teens turned and saw the last members of their group, Carly and Carl Hampton.  Both were at 5'6", and had the same blue eyes. That was as far as their identical looks went, however.  Carly had shoulder blade length strawberry blonde hair, while Carl had his brown hair tied up in a pony tail.  In addition, Carly had a more muscular build, as she was into lots of sports, and had a bubbly and comical personality. This was in direct contrast with her lazy and care free younger twin's attitude.

True to Brandon's perdition, Carl was literally being dragged by his sister as he seemed to **finally** finish tying his left shoe.  If the others were capable of sweat-dropping, they would have done so by now, as this was a common and somewhat disturbing occurrence for them to see.

"Please, please, **please** tell me we're not late due to this human sloth's stupidity," Carly gasped as she finished dragging Carl over to them.

"Don't worry," Gareth said as he stood up, finally recovered from his carsickness.  "We all literally just got here.  Except for Bran-Bran of course."

The female let out a huge sigh of relief as she finally let go of her brother, who promptly fell down on his back after leaning so much due to being dragged from their car. 

"Thank God," she said with a smile.  She then turned and yelled at the prone twin on the ground, "What the heck are you **still** lying around for?!  If you don't get up, then you won't, then I guess that means more Elder Dragon drops and carves for me then."

At this, Carl shot up as a look of realization came onto his face.  "Wait!  You mean that was today?!" he very nearly screamed with his hands gripping his hair in shock.

Everyone gave him a deadpanned look at this statement.  Probably should've mentioned that Carl was not only lazy, but even more forgetful than Samuel, and that's saying a **lot**.  His friends sighed in frustration.  At least they knew he wouldn't be sitting around now.  When it comes to Monster Hunter, he instantly becomes a whole new person, exhibiting insane amounts of energy and focus.

 Kind of frustrating when one thinks about it, actually.  The reason why the young man was lazy in real life, yet energetic and convicted when it comes to video games was beyond his friends and family.  If anything, it was just downright embarrassing sometimes.  At least he was able to get good grades in school, even if he did do everything at the very last minute.

"...Anyway," Samuel finally said to get everyone's attention, "I think it's about time we get our butts to the game room and start Elder Dragon Take Down Weekend.  What do you guys think?"

With a nod from Abigail and cheers of agreement from the others, the teens began to make their way through the parking lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kids," a security guard said as he saw the gang enter the mall, "Is it already another of your game weekends?"

"Sure is, Marty," Samuel said with a smile.  Marty had been working at the mall for years now, and was usually the one to be on duty whenever the teens had one of their get-togethers.  Because of this, he was a good friend of the group's, even stopping by to see how they were doing when he could.  However, they had yet to convince him to join in on their event weekends, as he kept saying that he didn't want to be caught slacking off on the job.

Even though it did make sense, he was the only one on duty, so he could've gotten away with it if he ever wanted to.  In spite of this, however, Brandon would still swear he saw Marty with a 3DS a year ago.  No one believed him of course, since Marty wasn't one for "slacking off and playing a game just to end up out of a job", as he liked to put it.

"Just remember not to cause me any trouble, okay?" the security guard asked with a chuckle.  With that, he continued on his daily patrol through the mall.

 "Please," Brandon said as he rolled his eyes, "Like that would ever happen.  Aside from our game weekends, nothing's ever happened that would lead to us getting into trouble.  And from the looks of things, nothing ever will."

Little did he know just how very **badly** he jinxed it as they made their way to Gamestop...

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That night at 9:30**

"Watch your back!  He's right on your butt!" Samuel said loudly to Gareth as he began to rapidly press the controls on his 3DS.  He and three of the six members of the gang were busy trying to take down a Teostra.

Since only four can play together at a time, they had all agreed to switch out after every battle so that everyone could share in the spoils.  Currently, the four playing at the moment were Samuel, Abigail, Gareth, and Brandon.  And so far, things were not looking so hot.  Except for Gareth, that is.

"Yipe!" Gareth yelled in surprise as the Elder Dragon caught him in its explosion attack, burning his character and blast blighting him.  "How the frack did that hit?!  I was outta the hit-box ya stupid overgrown manticore!  Get with the dang blasted memo!!!"  Needless to say, Gareth was not a happy camper at the moment.  Luckily, his character was wearing heavy armor, which both protected him from the worst of the attack as well as signifying his role as the team's tank, or "expendable meat shield", as Brandon liked to call him.  Kinda hypocritical, really, since the young teen was a tank himself.

"Watch your six", Abigail said to Brandon calmly.  The raven haired silent beauty was the team's strategist, as well as the eyes and ears for the gang during battles.  It was a good thing that they learned what she meant, since she only ever used up to less than ten words at a time.  It was actually kind of weird that she was their scout, as she preferred close ranged combat.

"Whoa!" Brandon exclaimed as his character dodged the Dragon's charge.  "Whew," he sighed in relief, "Those attacks are usually one hit KOs.  Thanks for the save Abs."

Said teen just nodded her head as she sliced the Teostra's tail off, causing it to flinch for a moment.  "Need distraction while others carve," she said as she had her character carefully carve the tail.  She lightly huffed when she saw that she didn't get a tail.  Not surprising, really, since most monster tails are really rare carves; especially when it's on a High Rank quest like right now.

"Whelp," Gareth said with a sigh, "Guess I'll be the distraction.  You cover guys me after you get your carves, okay?"

"No problem," Samuel said as he and Brandon quickly carved, "Just keep him off our butts for two seconds, then we'll take him on for ya."  Sadly, neither of them got a tail either.

 "Move in," Samuel said as he and Brandon charges the Teostra, "We got ya.  Get the carve while he's focused on us!"  Samuel had the position of leader of the gang, and was the only one to be in each and every hunt.  Whenever he argued against this, the others would tell him that no one else could coordinate their attacks and movements like he could, an ability that was especially needed when out hunting the perpetually bigger monsters.

On their 3DS screens, they saw Gareth's character carve the tail.  However, none of them were prepared for the older muscled young man to jump up and start dancing.

"AAAAAAWWWWW YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!!!," he cheered as he did the moonwalk, "I got a tail carve!! BOOYAAAAAAHHHH!"  Had it been possible, the others would have sweat-dropped.  However, they couldn't as they did not live in a world where this was possible....Yet...

"Heading for you," Abigail said, a flat and irritated tone clearly visible on her face.

"Wha?" Gareth immediately stopped his mini victory dance as he grabbed his 3DS.  His face paled as he realized that he was right under the Elder Dragon, which was beginning to launch it's explosion attack.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he wailed as his character was flung away with barely any health left.  "Gotta drink a potion," he breathed frantically as he ran towards the exit of the area.  "I'll be right back; I just need to heal.  Just hold down the fort guys!"

"No need to worry about that," Brandon chuckled at his friend's dilemma, "He's almost dead now now.  He probably only needs one hit left."  This got his large friend's attention, who glared at him at this news.

"Then why the heck didn't you hit him then, kid?!" he all but yelled out in anger.

"Had you been paying attention," Samuel said, trying to settle his best friends wrath, "you would've noticed that he was limping for a while now.  Abigail taking out the tail was what triggered it's limp."

As soon as he said that, he dealt the final blow to the Teostra, killing the Elder Dragon instantly.

 "Oh sure," Gareth snorted in annoyance as he ran back into the area and began carving the monster's carcass, "Now you guys kill the overgrown sucker.  You punks are so lucky I'm not going berserk on y'all."

Along with being one of the team's two tanks, Gareth was also known as the team's berserker.  This meant that he was usually the first one in and the last one out; assuming he doesn't need to heal with potions, which happens about ninety percent of the time.

"Puh-lease," Carly said as she and her brother switched out with Abigail and Gareth.  Carly was more of the support for the team, giving the others buffs thanks to her Hunting Horn.  Carl served as the team's sniper, picking off and hitting as the monsters' weak point, giving the others a chance to give more damage.

"That only happens in games.  And we aaaalll know that those ain't real."  Little did she know how wrong she was about to be...

At that moment, a large noise could be heard as the entire mall began to shake.  To the people in the game room that heard it, it sounded like some kind of shock wave.

As the noise grew louder with each second, all the lights became stuck in a perpetual bright glow, as if they were frozen in a state right before blowing out.  And **that** wasn't even the strangest part.

In each of the six youths' hands, their 3DSs began to fizzle while their screens glowed a bright white.  So bright, that they had to squint their eyes so as to not be blinded.  This, combined with the ceiling lights, illuminated the entire game room to the point where all they could see was white. 

Then came the pain.

All of a sudden,  each and everyone in the room collapsed to the floor as their bodies were struck with searing pain.  It was so bad, that it practically paralyzed them as they all began to scream in agony.  Not even the usually silent Abigail was quiet.  In fact, she was only the second loudest aside from Brandon, whose voice began raising higher and higher than a young teenage boy's usually should.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the pain stopped as the lights all shorted out, leaving the six of them in total darkness.

Groans of pain filled the room as shuffling could be heard, revealing that the teens and young adults were struggling to get to their feet.

"E-everyone okay?" Samuel asked as he found a wall and leaned on it.  For some reason, his clothes felt a lot heavier than usual.  In the darkness, he began to hear his friends' replies.

"Geez," Gareth grunted, "Anybody know what did a number on us?"

"...EMP?" Abigail's uncharacteristically shaky voice came from near Samuel's right.

"Doubt it," Carl's muffled voice said, giving away that he was still lying on the ground face first, "An EMP wouldn't effect us like that....Now can you please get your butt off my head whoever you are?"

"Ah!" an unfamiliar voice screeched as the sound of someone jumping was heard.  "Sorry Carl!"

"Who the heck is that?" Carly called out in confusion.

"It's me, Brandon, ya loudmouth!" the strangely feminine voice snapped.  Everyone paused for a minute to process what the voice just said.   This girlish voice was Brandon?!

"Dang, son!" Gareth whistled as a thud was heard, signalling that he bumped into a wall, "Ya get helium in your lungs or something?  Cause that does **not** sound like the Brandon I know."

"What do ya mean I don't sound like me?" "Brandon" snapped.  "Wait....WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!  I SOUND LIKE A GIRL!"

"Sexist much?" Abigail said from right next to Samuel.  Apparently she had made her way over to her boyfriend during this weird exchange.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Samuel called out loudly so everyone could here him, "EVERYONE MAKE YOUR WAY TOWARDS ME! FOLLOW MY VOICE! COME ON! I'M RIGHT OVER HER GUYS!

A loud shuffling and, strangely, clanking was heard as everyone made their way to where the blonde haired teen was.  Soon, everyone had made to the corner where he was standing.

"Everyone here?" Samuel asked as the shuffling died down.

"Yeah," Gareth said in acknowledgement.  After a moment, he added in confusion, "Does anyone else feel like their clothes weigh fifty fracking pounds?"

Murmurs of agreement could be heard from everyone.  Abigail grabbed Samuel's hand, then furrowed her brow in confusion.  _Since when does Samuel wear metal gloves?_ she thought.

Just then, the lights came back on, giving the room a dim glow.  Everyone stared at the figures before them.

Staring right back at each and every one of them were six unfamiliar armored faces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 _** To Be Continued ** _

 


End file.
